


Confidence

by DarkAlpha67



Series: STORIES [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Clubbing, Confident Stiles, Derek Hale is a doctor, Drinking, Hints of child abuse, Introvert Derek Hale, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, New York, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Society, pre-Sterek - Freeform, the Jungle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: "How are you still single?""My confidence scares weak men.""That's--- Alright, that makes sense."*My first tumblr fic





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is from tumblr, 'dialogue-prompts'.
> 
> SEE END NOTES FOR CERTAIN PHRASES AND EXPLANATIONS.

As he entered the loud, crowed and pheromone-filled Club, he felt his wolf cringe and draw back, burrowing deep inside him. A hand wrapped around his arm and Derek felt the vibrating body of Erica standing beside him as she jumped with giddy-excitement, her wild and eager eyes running over the mass of bodies and the blinding flashes of multi-colored lights.

“C’mon!” She shouted and Derek was forced through the crowd.

His chest tightened as body upon body was brushed and shoved against him from all sides, their eyes alight and bright: Red for Alpha, Gold for Beta and Electric Blue for Omega’s.

An up-tempo beat pounded against his heart, the bass vibrating his chest. Screams and laughter blended into a background noise as the suffocating aroma of lust, love, and attraction clogged his senses.

His wolf shiver from the over-powering scents and Derek felt his eyes flash involuntarily.

A sharp, ruby red.

Many whom had been watching with hungry eyes instantly looked away, bowing their heads in submission, even the other Alpha’s who seemed to have recognized him, lowered their heads in respect.

Being a member of the Hale pack come with this perks and peeves.

With the firm, guiding hold of Erica Reyes, Derek soon found himself, much to his pleasure, right up by the bar. There, with tight, form fitted shirts were four men. All built and bulked, their physic on full display, which made it perfect clear to any wondering, curious eyes that they were all Alphas.

“Fun right?” Erica shouted at him, her golden gaze meeting his with an inquiring glint.

Derek smiled but felt the grimace in his face instead. He wanted to be here… well, he wanted to be here for Erica but this, with the bodies and the music and the thousands of scents clouding and fogging his mind…

He hated it.

Which, given what he was, was something he wasn’t prepared to admit.

Erica, however, probably sensing his discomfort gave him a small, encouraging grin before she turned to the bar. Instantly she caught the eyes of the nearest bartender and why won’t she?

Dressed in some kind of superhero leather outfit, she was a sight you’d be blind to miss. In a black, tight leather corset wrapped around her already curvy waist that pushed her breasts up, a black tight jeans with rips that gave bystanders a peek at her smooth pale skin and spiked high heels that made her almost as tall as Derek, she was a sexy She-wolf at her prime.

Her golden locks were curled into perfect ringlets that framed her face fantastically and accentuated her blood red lips and dark eyeliner. Derek now knew why she always came with piles of number-inscribed napkins for him.

“Hey!” She said to the approaching bartender, her red lips stretching in a grin. “Two beers, double shots each!”

Derek’s eyes widened and he made a move to grab Erica’s arms but the blonde just turned and raised her eyebrows in a daring away.

“You need this.” Was all she said.

Briskly, and irritable already, Derek just took his seat by the bar, thankful that both sides beside him were empty. Alcohol had different effects on Werewolf’s depending on your breed. One shot of Wolfsbane Lixious, made Omegas drunk on the spot, two and three took their time with Alphas and Betas but it still made the mind woozy.

Derek, being a guy who preferred to stay away from alcohol, didn’t have the system to deal with double shots of Wolfbane’s unlike his companion.

Erica spun around beside him, her blonde locks brushing against his cheek and she leans back, her back arched in a seductive manner and her elbows resting on the surface of the bar.

With eager and hungry eyes, she looked around the club, her iris’ back to their usual, beautiful shade of brown.

“Oh!” She exclaimed, turning to rest a hand on his shoulder. “Look! Isaac’s here!”

Turning himself and looking toward the general direction she was pointing, he found another friend of his.

Isaac Lahey, a tall, handsome man with chiselled features, messy curly blonde locks and one of the most innocent blue eyes Derek had ever seen. Derek had met him five years ago when he was 17 years old and covered in bruises.

It took only a second of consideration from Derek before he took the boy back to his house and got him patched up. He could smell the fear radiating off Isaac back then as he stared up at Derek, his golden eyes flashed and vulnerable.

He was the second person Derek had allowed himself to get close to.

After three years of living under the same roof, Isaac had changed drastically and today he was a man who had the strongest, yet earnest heart whom had fallen in love and had made a family and pack for himself.

And they were… His Chosen.

A woman, with dark hair was pressed firmly against his chest and had another man pressed tightly against her front, her head invisible from his eyes as it was hidden by another head of messy dark hair who had his face buried in the woman’s neck.

Isaac met Allison Argent and Scott McCall three years ago and Derek had been there to witness the instant glimpse of, what would later be, a beautiful growing connection between the three wolves.

With Scott as a well-respected Alpha, Derek didn’t hesitant a second to bestow his blessing upon the fortunate trio.

“He’s definitely getting lucky tonight!” Erica commented salaciously.

Grimacing at the image that flashed in his mind, Derek looked away from the grinding threesome.

“So,” Erica turned too, head turned to him and her eyes widen with curiosity. “Will it be too much to ask for a dance?”

Derek stared at her.

She let out a groan. “Oh c’mon, Der. It’s just me and I’ll glare away anyone who even thinks about touching you…. You know, before you rip their throats out.”

His lips tugged up into a smile. “Nice try, but no. I already agreed to come to this place, you’re not asking me to dance as well.”

The bartender arrived and placed their two bottles down. The strong, yet sweet scent of the Lixious reached his nose and Derek couldn’t help but cringe at the smell. He watched with an amused but slightly disgusted expression as Erica lifted the bottle to her lips and took a ready gulp, moaning as she swallowed.

“Oh! I missed these!”

Shaking his head, he took a small sip himself, the bitter liquid pouring down his throat and instantly, he felt the sweet and buzzy effect of the Wolfsbane as it ran through his veins, a slight burning sensation followed before it eased into warmth.

“Good, right?” A know-it-all voice said into his ear.

Derek glared at Erica. “It’s gross.”

“Like your lack of sex life.”

“Fuck you,” he retorted.

“Not even with a triple shot drink.” Erica sent him a grin, before she leaned over and pressed a wet kiss on his cheek.

Even with his Alpha instincts heightening at the touch of another wolf, Derek’s wolf remained unbothered, having long since gotten use to Erica Reyes.

Suddenly, Erica shot up and her head snapped over to the entrance. “Boyd’s here.”

_Yeah, no shit._

Like a positive magnet in close vicinity with a negative, Erica’s wolf responded instantaneously whenever her Mate was remotely close to her.

Going on two years, Erica and Boyd were the two people Derek looked up to, after his mom and dad. Polar opposites in every sense, the two wolves complemented one another perfectly.

When Boyd was quiet, Erica was always seen talking.

When Boyd was still, Erica was always seen moving with that explosive energy only she possessed.

But however different they may seem, they each brought out different sides of each other.

Boyd, whom had been a closed off person and who preferred his own space had come out more to explored the world around him, thanks to Erica.

Since meeting Boyd, Erica had given up her ‘live like it’s your last day’ approach on life and moved toward the ‘live for a better tomorrow’ way of life.

“Go!” Derek said to her, noticing the small jumpiness in her stance.

She looked at him, “You sure? I know you hate being left—“

“I’m fine.” He assured her, though every part of his mind was begging her not to leave him alone in this place. “I have this shit,” he raised his bottle, “to drink. I’ll be fine.”

She paused, her eyes boring into his and Derek met her stare with confidence and watched as she grinned before taking off toward Boyd. As his eyes followed her, his mask never cracked. He had perfected the art of deception, especially when it came to his character as an Alpha.

Described as being the most confident, the most fierce, the most protective and the most vicious and committed when it came to those they a line themselves with, Alphas were revered and feared by every wolf they met, including other Alphas.

The fact that he was of the Hale bloodline only added to that already misleading representation.

Turning back to his beer, Derek took another cautious sip, this time succeeding in hiding his grimace as he swallowed.

The music turned to a faster and more bass included version of Shape of You by Ed Sheeran and Derek smelled the increase of electric excitement in the air and he tries to drown it out.

With his leather jacket as his armor, he took in two deep, calming breathe, reminding himself that being here was good for him. He was after all the only male child of Talia Hale and his mother had taken note of the fact that although he was seen frequently by the patients at the hospital, news had gotten around that Derek Hale was a secluded Alpha.

And the last thing he needed was people seeking him out due to curiosity.

As he took in a final deep breathe, a sweet, intoxicating scent drifted up his nose and wolf perked up with interest.

A second late, the scent encompassed him as a body come up out of nowhere, bushing only slightly against arm.

Not being able to deny himself a look, he glanced over and saw a man, with the smoothest milky complexion Derek had his laid eyes upon and with perfectly positioned beauty marks that led to the softest, luscious pink lips that made his wolf twitch.

“Water, Josh!” The man shouted to the nearest bartender.

His voiced sounded both young and deep, a perfect fusion.

Whiskey eyes flickered to him and they flashed electric blue.

“What?”

Jerking back that the confident and forward call out, Derek felt his eyes widen but the man only raised eyebrows in question.

Clearing his throat, Derek shook his head. “No, it’s nothing. Sorry.”

He turned away and looked down at the beer bottle before him, paying and focusing all his attention on the amber bottle, ducking his head between his hunched up leather jacket covered shoulders, knowing it would prove a do-able shield from the Omega beside him.

“As you called.” The bartender said as he walked toward Derek and the man. He slid the glass of water toward the man who took it eagerly.

“Thanks, man.”

With a wink in return, the bartender stalked away to another calling customer.

Derek waited with bated breath for the man to move away but he remained where he was, taking small sips of his water. Idiotically, he had hoped the alluring stranger would move away and he would be free to breathe without getting a whiff that that sweet, _sweet_ scent.

Unfortunately, after passing seconds, Derek was forced to suck in a deep breathe. That sweet, honey scent ran up his nose and flooded his senses, making his dizzy as all his blood rushed to his head.

His instincts over take and Derek inhaled the intoxicating scent, salivating as he savored it.

“Who are you?” A voice broke through the rushing sound in his ears.

His head snapped over and once again he was met with sharp whiskey eyes.

“What?” He winced inwardly at the harshness of his reply but the man remained unaffected as he turned completely toward Derek, giving him a full view of the intoxicating wolf.

Dressed a pair of Chuck Taylor's, a complimentary pair of black jeans that gave him a boyish appearance at first glance but as Derek’s eyes lifted higher he saw the plain white shirt that sat perfectly on the man’s waist, coupled with the crimson colored shirt over the white undershirt, the boyish opinion flew out the window as it brought the observer’s attention the broad shoulders and the muscular forearms thanks to the rolled up sleeves.

“Your name?” The man repeated. “What is it?” Still baffled with the direct approach at which this strange man took when he spoke to Derek, he found himself tongue tied.

Though he disagreed, it was still believed that Omega’s, men and women, were the lowest status in the Wolf race. Told to be modest and docile, Omega’s took the timid approach almost always when speaking to other Wolf’s. They were respectful and kept quiet, and though they were the lowest in the hierarchy, they were the most desired because while most wolves presented as Betas, and few were born with the Alpha Gene, even fewer were born as Omegas.

And that’s the reason so many Alphas frequented The Jungle as it was the hot spot for Omegas. Owned by Daniel Mahaealani, the first Omega to ever start up a successful business in New York, it was the safest club for Omega’s to attend here. With security installed and extra precautions taken to ensure Omegas were safe from attacks in any form, The Jungle had gained a reputation for the highest Omega Gathering and therefore, the highest Gathering of single Alphas.

With a deep breath, he answered. “Derek.” He chose to leave out his last name.

The man looked at him, a curious and inquisitive gleam in his eyes. “Why are you here, Derek?”

“Why do you ask?” He narrowed his eyes at the man.

“Conversation starter.”

Taking another casual sip of his water, the man took a seat on the vacant chair. He moved to rest his arm on the surface of the bar, and leaned against it, continuing to assess Derek.

“I _meant_ , are you here with someone? You were here alone for a while and well… I was just curious.” He shrugged. “Oh, I’m Stiles by the way, you know, since you asked.”

Amusement filled him at the sarcastic quip and Derek had to force his smile down. He reached for his beer, needing to do something other than stare at those whiskey eyes and took a long sip, feeling that warm and burning sensation spread through his body, momentarily over-powering the shiver and mental tug of war he had going on with his Alpha’s instincts and his personality.

“So are you?”

Remembering he was being questioned, Derek shook his head. “No.”

“Seriously?”

The incredulous tone made him turn and glare at the Omega. Stiles’ eyes widen and he started shaking his head fervently, a hint of red tinging his cheeks.

“Oh shit, no!” he said, leaning forward unexpectedly, causing Derek to lean back and away though Stiles didn’t take note. “Sorry, dude. I didn’t mean it like that. What I meant was you’re obviously easy on the eyes and since I’ve been here, I saw about four different people staring at you.”

That comment shot panic through him and instinctively, Derek hardened his glare.

“Plus, I can smell another wolf on you. Female. And from the small blend of your scents, it’s clear you two spend a lot of time together.”

Stiles stared at him then, waiting for him to say something but Derek found his voice to have vanished, both because he had no way of knowing how to deal with this strange and talkative man, and because he now knew people were looking at him.

“She’s my friend,” was the only thing he could come up with.

“The blonde with the viper eyes?” Stiles asked with a tilt of the head.

Derek frowned at him.

“Omega.” He pointed to himself proudly. “We have an awesome ability to find one person based on their scents.”

Ah… Another thing that made Omega’s unique.

While Alphas had their bonds that linked them to their pack members, Omegas had the ability to find scents and follow it to the exact location of the person within seconds. It was an ability that would over time heighten as it was for the sole purpose of protecting and finding their young.

“Which is a good thing because what with your scents and then that claiming mark of red lipstick on your cheek… It’s kind of misleading.”

Derek reached up, wiping at his cheek where Erica had kissed and sure enough, his fingertips came back strained red. He reached for the napkin at the bar and wiped away the smear until the tissue came back clean.

“So Derek, tell me, why are you here? If not to pick up an Omega and not stand guard to your not-girlfriend?” Stiles leaned over and took another sip of his water.

He leaned to the side, his eyes still fixed on Derek as he got into a comfortable position, a clear indicating that he was waiting for a lengthy reply.

Once again, Derek was baffled.

Though it was said a lot that Omegas possessed certain mannerisms, a lot of what was said was true. Omegas acted and behaved a particular way, he had seen it and he had endured their endless questions, fluttering eyelashes and coy smiles.

But Stiles… if Derek hadn’t smelt him the instant he had glided to his side, he would have assumed he was a Beta for he met Derek’s eyes without hesitation, he asked questions confidently and moved in a empowering manner that intrigued the Alpha within him and Derek himself.

“I just felt like a change of scenery.” Derek said.

Which was technically half-true.

“And are you liking it?”

“No.”

Laughter burst forth and Stiles leaned back, giving Derek a glimpse of that long pale, mole-dotted neck. His wolf shifted.

He saw the shift in some Alpha’s nearby and he took another sip of his beer.

“Oh man.” Stiles said with a chuckles.

Giving the Omega a shrug, Derek diverted from that topic by asking, “And you? Why are you here?”

He bit the inside of his cheek, forcing his nerves to remain hidden.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “Are you asking if I am here looking for an Alpha to bed me?”

The tips of his ears warmed. “I won’t say it like that.”

Stiles grinned, a dopey grin that made him look younger and sweeter. “No. I mean I’m single but I’m not here for anyone.”

“How?” Derek blurted.

The Alpha’s entire face warmed at that and he felt his eyes widen in pure shock at what had just felt his mouth. Closing his eyes in mortification, Derek felt his Alpha eyes flash behind his eyelids, the need to assert his dominance increasing the longer he made a fool of himself.

“How am I single?” Stiles rephrased, his voice whimsical.

Taking in a calm breathe that he instantly regretted as that sweet, honey scent of Stiles filled his lungs, Derek opened his eyes, grey-green once more, to nod.

Stiles gave him a smirk then, a mischievous glint glowing in his eyes. “My confident scares weak men.”

 _Men_ …

Derek hid the peek in his interest at that specification. “That… makes sense.”

And it does. No Alpha, no matter how respectful and pro equal treating of Omegas that Alpha was, Stiles’ straight forward attitude, his ability to hold eye contact would cause any Alpha to hesitant in approaching him.

Alphas hated to be challenged and a challenge was exactly what Stiles was.

“But not you.” Stiles said then, looking at him with narrowed eyes and curved lips.

The look set his wolf on edge and Derek found himself tightening his grip on his bottle. “’Not me’ what?”

Stiles licked his lips slowly. “You’re different.” He leaned forward, his knees brushed against Derek’s as he continued to say, “You’re not like other Alpha.”

He stated it in a factual voice. Derek felt his shoulders stiffen defensively. “And what exactly gave you that idea?” He glared as he said this, finally allowing that little bit of Alpha instinct to bleed through.

“Well for one, you didn’t flash your eyes at me the second you realized I was an Omega. While other Alpha’s here are feeding off the attention they are getting, you, clearly, don’t want to be here and the last and most important fact…” he boldly leaned forward. “During this whole conversation, your eyes haven’t once left mine.”

As if to demonstrate his point, Stiles’ whiskey eyes flickered down and they slowly traced the curling lines of Derek’s lips before they returned to lock with his own eyes.

His heart fluttered and spiked. He remained frozen, unsure of what would be the correct reaction. As Omega’s, they were born with a sharp eye, to pick up on every minor detail and Derek, being an Alpha, had hoped Stiles would overlook the few outstanding traits of an Alpha that he clearly didn’t possess.

The ability to feed off the energy and the attention of a crowd. A particular social benefit that would over the years build one’s confidence as many Omegas and Betas propositioned you but not Derek. Growing up he hated the attention. He hated the crowds that he attracted. He hated the general assumption that people could just walk up to him and strike up a conversation.

His harsh replies and the heated glared he automatically gave after being ambushed had given the people the idea that he was a strong and hard-headed Alpha who people needed to sweet talk before he even gave them the light of day.

It was only at the age of 15 when Laura had taken him aside and told him in clear words that being an introvert was not a bad thing. In that moment he had finally been able to place a name to what he had been calling a ‘defect’.

“Do you wanna get outta here?”

A cold chilled ran through him, as if icy water has been injected into his veins, leaving his nerve-endings numb.

Stiles, with eyes still locked with his said, “not for sex. I don’t want to be here and it’s clear you don’t either. So why don’t we go back to my place and talk without this crowd?”

The words left his mouth before he could stop himself. “Okay.”

Stiles grinned at him. “I’m gonna tell my friend and then I’ll meet you out front. That cool?”

Derek nodded, feeling for the first since entering the overbearing club, a heavy weight fall from his chest.

“See you in 5.”

**Author's Note:**

> * Wolfsbane Lixious: A shot of liquid that enables werewolves to get intoxicated.
> 
> *Chosen: When werewolves form a bond by their choosing. It's not an instinctual bond but one that grows over time.
> 
> *Mates: When two wolves instinctively form a bond.
> 
> * Werewolf status are genetic.
> 
> \- 50% of the world population are human while the other 50% are werewolves.
> 
> -Of that 50%: 10% Omegas  
> 20% Alphas  
> 70% Betas
> 
> * The Gathering: Term used when a group of one form of wolf species prefer to at a specific location.


End file.
